The Word Of Your Body
by The Grimmy Reaper
Summary: Set in New Moon. Jasper goes to South America to comfort Edward, and the past resurfaces! JasperxEdward NEW MOON SPOILERS! Warning: Contains slash! Don't like it? Don't read it!
1. South America

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

Caution: Contains slash! Edward/Jasper! Don't like it? Don't read it!

The Word of Your Body

He sat alone in the rainforest, under the shade of the trees. There were no animals around. They wouldn't come near his kind. He sat, unmoving, wondering why he didn't feel the sorrow and pain he knew he sould feel. He had told the girl he loved that he no longer craved her company; he said that he no longer wanted her. At the time, it had crushed him to say so. But now, at the thought of her face as he had uttered those words, he felt nothing. Pity, maybe. After spending three months in the silence and still of the jungle, having time to think it through and to be apart from her, he no longer felt those words to be untrue. This unforgivable sin, this deep black blasphemy, was no longer that. It wasn't sinful. It wasn't blasphemy. In truth, he had done them both a great favor. Apart, they were no longer in danger from the Volturi. They had no reason to kill them. With his mind clear of her presence, his air no longer tainted by her scent, he could think clearly. It was much the same as when he had fled to Alaska a year before. His throat began to burn as he thought of that first meeting.

_Edward? _A quiet thought and soft footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He would forever be grateful for that. Those thoughts could so easily overtake him. He knew that "voice".

"Hello, Jasper," he said, as his brother emerged from the thick foliage. It was the first time he'd spoken in many weeks. The sound of his own voice slightly startled him. He was so unused to sound. Jasper felt his reaction, and they both chuckled. "Sorry. I'm just so unused to speaking."

Jasper spoke aloud now. "That's alright. I'm not used to your voice much anymore myself. You seem peaceful. I was expecting distraught, anguish, something of that nature," he said with his slight southern accent. Edward smiled slightly as he heard the confusion in Jasper's voice and read it in his mind.

"I expected that, too," he responded. "But I can finally see the rationality in my decision. In time, I'm sure Bella will too, if she hasn't already." Edward hadn't realized the truth in that statement until he had spoken it aloud.

Jasper moved and sat down beside him. "Alice told me where to find you. She said I was the only one you would really talk to. But I see she was wrong. There's not much to talk about, is there?" Jasper's mind still brimmed with curiosity.

"I suppose not," Edward said quietly. For the first time since he'd arrived, he looked Jasper directly in the eyes. Red. He wasn't surprised. With Alice not there to contain him, Jasper would slip up.

Jasper stared back into Edward's pitch black eyes. How long had it been since he'd fed? Then he felt Edward's reaction to his eyes. "What? No disappointment? Just acceptance?" He chuckled.

Edward looked back down at his hands as he responded. "Jazz, I'm not going to judge you. I haven't been on my best behavior either. That is when I've rememebered to feed." He spoke quietly, afraid of startling himself again. "Animals avoid me. I haven't seen humans in weeks. I've felt no temptation to kill."

Jasper stared at Edward for a long moment. He felt peaceful, but this wasn't the Edward he knew. Edward wasn't so distant, so solitary.

"It's still me, Jazz. I'm just not so used to interaction, that's all," Edward said, as he heard Jasper's thoughts.

_No. That's not all, Edward. You're peaceful, but there's a twinge of something else. It's as if this is a facade. I think you may feel guilty. Or... I don't know. I can't pinpoint what it is._

"Jasper. Listen to me. I'm fine. I just don't know what to say." Jasper still wasn't convinced, but he let it go for now.

"So, what did you mean by you haven't been on your best behavior?" he asked, turning the subject back to Edward's earlier statement. "How many have died at the hands of you, Edward? I'll bet you've killed less people in the last 3 months than I did on the way here." Jasper felt an overwhelming sense of shame and guilt wash over him as the images of his victims passed through his mind.

Edward turned to him, suddenly angry, the burning liquid onyx in his eyes startling Jasper. "It's not about numbers, Jasper! I killed the innocent! Their blood is on my hands! I've fought for so long to keep from becoming this monster again! I heard their dying thoughts... and yet... I still..." He trailed off. He looked down toward the ground again, guilt and shame filling him as well.

For the first time since he joined the Cullen's family, Jasper related to Edward. They were close, that's true, but he always thought Edward to be so in control, so inpenetrable. Now, seeing this raw anger, this true passion in him, Jasper felt he knew why Alice had told him to come here.

"Alice knows us both. Maybe better than we know ourselves. She knew I felt horrible and she knew only you would relate." Edward spoke in a soft whisper, still ashamed. The images of his victims flowing through his mind, mixing with their final thoughts, the memories of their screams, and with the memories Jasper had in his head. Seeing Edward so vulnerable, so raw, made feelings Jasper hadn't known in a long time come rushing back to the surface. That anger, that sorrow. Edward had never been more beautiful than he had been in that moment.

They sat still and quiet for what seemed hours.

_You need to feed, Edward._ Jasper was afraid to speak aloud, afraid to break the stillness and the silence. Edward didn't respond. Jasper was about to speak aloud, when Edward beat him to it.

"I'm not that in control. That's my facade. I may have not tasted human blood for decades until very recently, but I am not in control." His words were harsh and cold. "I resisted killing Bella, but... I haven't done so well lately..." He broke off, remembering that girl. The scent of her blood was stronger than Bella's had ever been to him. He didn't see any reason to resist. He had left Carlisle; he had no ties to the human world anymore. He remembered her face as she willingly followed him. "Mysterious and handsome stranger" were the words she had in mind about him. He had led her to an isolated part of the forest, smiled seductively, and she was hooked. He knew it would be too easy to take her life. He could feel the warmth of a blush, so much like Bella's, flash across her face. He leaned slowly in, taking in her scent even more fully. Her heart raced. He let his lips slowly touch her throat, and...

"Edward!" Jasper screamed. He was immediately brought out of his trance. "I thought I'd lost you there for a minute." He chuckled, a warm, inviting sound that, along with Jasper's ability, caused Edward's mood to lighten a little.

"Sorry," he apoligized. He felt a sense of calm wash over him suddenly. "Thank you." Jasper just nodded in response. He sat unmoving for a moment, his eyes closed and head cradled in hs hands. He looked up suddenly and said, "You're right. I need to hunt. Maybe... maybe I won't be such terrible company then." With that, the two vampires stood and dashed away.

They ran parallel with one another about 6 feet apart for a while. Suddenly, Edward turned west, lost in his instincts. Jasper wasn't thirsty. He stopped, eyes locked on Edward as he lunged at a leopard. There had always been something graceful and cat-like in the way Edward hunted. Jasper had never been able to keep his eyes away from him as he stalked his prey. He usually guarded his mind about this sort of thing, but he couldn't today. Edward was almost ravenous as he devoured the sticky sweet life blood from the unconcious animal. Jasper again found old thoughts, old feelings, resurface. He was immediately drawn back to the last time he had felt that way...

* * *

There will be more to come. What happens next? Jasper and Edward love, I assume! And I hope I do the images in my mind justice! ^o^

I have the flashback already written and will probably immediately post it after this one, so enjoy!

Please comment! I need to know if it sucks and if I should just stop!


	2. Flashback

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

Warning: Contains slash! Don't like it? Don't read it!

A/N: This is set in New Moon after Edward leaves Bella.

A flash of white and bronze soared by Jasper who was sitting on the couch in the living room. He guaged the flash's emotions, and decided the flash had to be Edward, his new "brother". Edward was outraged and intensely angered, with good reason. Alice had declared Edward's bedroom to be her own as soon as they arrived at the Cullen home. Edward had been out hunting. She had proceeded to take his belongings from the room and put them in the garage. It seemed that Edward had returned.

He heard some loud screams and profanities coming from upstairs, all from Edward. The only thing from Alice was the occassional high, musical giggle. Jasper chuckled at Alice. That was so like her. With her ability, she already knew Edward would forgive her and accept her willingly into the family. But with Edward's ability, Edward should know that, too. Shouldn't he see this was all in vain? Who could dislike Alice? She was irresistible, which was why he had trusted her so easily when they had met.

Edward's profanities suddenly stopped. He walked slowly (well, slowly for a vampire) down the stairs and looked directly at Jasper. Jasper was taken aback at Edward's beauty. He was ivory-skinned with topaz eyes, like the rest of this strange "vegetarian" family, but that wasn't what made him so handsome. He had untidy bronze hair and perfectly straight angular facial features. He was tall, slightly shorter than Jasper, and had a lanky but muscular body.

Upon seeing him, Jasper's first thoughts were not what would be expected from a civil war soldier when he saw another man. His breath caught and his mind wandered to a place he had never gone before. He wondered what Edward smelled like, how his magnificent body would look under the sun, how his marble skin would feel under the caress of Jasper's hand, and how he would taste. Then, Jasper realized something.

_Damn. He heard that, didn't he?_ He just looked at Edward, hoping he hadn't been caught. Edward just looked back at him. Then, an irresistible crooked smile broke out across his face. Jasper read his emotions, and they were far from hostile, which caused him to smile slightly.

Just then, Alice entered from the stairwell. Edward's mood quickly shifted from the warm feelings toward Jasper to fury toward Alice. He began screaming at her again, and Jasper just laughed.

Finally, the screaming stopped and Edward said, "I see this is all useless. Enjoy the view from _my _room. It's breathtaking. Alice, Jasper-" he looked directly at Jasper as he said his name, that same crooked smile on his face "-welcome to the family." He winked at Jasper and loped gracefully out the front door.

"Lucky," Alice said as she sat down next to Jasper, crossing her arms and making a pouting face. "He already likes you. It's going to be a few days before he likes me."

Jasper laughed. "He would like you _already_ if you hadn't thrown his belongings from his room."

"I suppose so... But it has the best view!" she whined. Alice continued on, but Jasper was lost in his own thoughts.

_Why did I think that? There was certainly no reason for it, no provocation. I suppose Edward is handsome, but why would _I _notice that? He is to become like a brother to me. No man - no person - should have images of their brother in such a state! I need to get away from Alice for a while. I need to think._ He abruptly stood, startling Alice, and went upstairs to his bedroom.

Several hours later, Jasper was still in his room. He had decided to immerse himself in a book, hoping to clear his thoughts of the mishap from earlier. He had apparently become more lost in the novel than he realized, because he only put it down once he finished. He listened to the house around him. The only thing he could hear was smooth, even breathing from one person, and a soft set of footsteps beginning to ascend the stairs, which were obviously from the same person. He guaged the footsteps and decided that it must be Edward. _Great. We're alone together,_ he thought.

There was a light knock at the bedroom door. _Enter._ He knew it was Edward. There was no need for words.

"Hello, Jasper," Edward said, as he casually leaned against the frame of the now ajar door. "The others have gone hunting, and I was assigned by Alice to be your keeper. If you should feel the need to go into the town and slaughter the townfolk, I am to stop you." Edward chuckled, a soft and light sound.

Jasper groaned. "Does Alice really have such little faith in me?" he asked.

"It's not that she doesn't have faith in _you_. She just worries about you. You mean a lot to her, Jasper. I think it would devestate her if anything should hurt your relationship, if anything - or anyone - should get in the way." Jasper had a feeling that this conversation was directed more toward their earlier meeting than it had to do with Alice's faith in him.

"Sometimes people slip; they make mistakes. Surely Alice could forgive me for my faults." He added in his mind, _Surely you could forgive me as well._

"There's nothing to forgive, Jasper." Edward's mood shifted as he spoke those words. He was no longer making a indirect statement. He was directly addressing the situation. His went from being cautious to irresistible and seductive in a fraction of a second. Edward moved from the door to sitting directly in front of Jasper on the bed, his face only inches from Jasper's. "If I hadn't seen in Alice's visions how important she would become to me in the future, there would be nothing to stop me from being with you right now, to stop me from showing you exactly what it is you were fantasizing about earlier." He leaned in even closer, turning his head slightly sideways, a crooked smile playing on his lips. "What _do_ I smell like, Jasper?" With his eyes closed, he inhaled deeply, taking in Edward's scent, committing it to memory.

He could barely breathe, making speaking difficult, but somehow he managed to say, "Honey, lilacs, and..."- a small chuckle -"what can only be described as sunshine." He slowly opened his amber eyes, only to find himself staring directly into Edward's topaz ones.

Edward broke the gaze and moved back from Jasper. "I think it would be best if these feelings, from both of us, were supressed. Alice didn't have a vision about this, so she has no idea, no one does. It would devestate her if these... desires should be acted upon, and whether you believe it or not, you would regret it, as would I. We should just forget about this and start over." They both rose from the bed, standing face to face at a safe distance. "Welcome to the family, brother," Edward said, as he extended his hand to Jasper. Jasper took his hand in his own to shake it.

Jasper just said, "Thank you." Edward let go of his hand, turned around, and exited the room.

* * *

Okay. That's all. Thank you, Stacy (my darling roommate) for inspiring their first meeting!

So, comments, please?


	3. Feelings

Warning: Contains slash! Don't like it? Don't read it!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything!

"I thought we agreed that moment never happened, Jasper," Edward said roughly, but playfully, awaking Jasper from his trance. Edward was finished with the leopard and walking slowly toward Jasper, who hadn't realized he was frozen as he remembered the past. There wasn't a drop of blood spilled upon him. He met Edward's now dark amber eyes. There was something so appealing about Edward with amber eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, Edward. I am trying."

"Well, I think you may need to try harder. I'm 'so appealing with amber eyes'?" Edward laughed, full and rich. Apparently all Edward had needed to lift his mood was sustenance. "You're only thinking that because you've never seen me that way before." It was true. The entire time Jasper had lived with the Cullens Edward had been free of human blood.

Edward stopped walking. He was inches way from Jasper. "There is one thing about that memory you don't know, though." He looked down, as if embarrassed, with a full smile on his lips. "You don't know my side." He raised his eyes to meet Jasper's. His enticing crooked smile played on his lips. Jasper knew that if he didn't do something to stop this moment from happening Alice wasn't going to be happy with either one of them. The problem was he couldn't make himself care enough about that to end it.

Edward continued on, his eyes never leaving Jasper's now. "When I came downstairs and saw you for the first time, the fantasies in my mind were nothing like the ones you imagined. Mine were... much more -" Edward ran his finger along Jasper's jawline, causing him to tremble "- detailed." He could feel Edward's mood growing increasingly more sensuous and intimate. Edward smiled at Jasper's response. He cupped his hand around Jasper's neck and pulled him in until their lips were almost touching. "Would you like to know what _I _was thinking?" They were both breathing in shallow, ragged breaths. Edward's eyes showed the longing in him, how desperately he wanted Jasper to say yes. Jasper couldn't form any coherant words. He swallowed and gave a slight nod.

Edward moved his hands to cup the sides of Jasper's face. He closed the distance between them, giving Jasper a sweet, ambrosial kiss. He broke away after a few seconds, pressing their foreheads together. Both of their eyes were swimming with desire, with need. Jasper moved his hands to Edward's hips and pulled Edward into him, pressing their bodies together. Edward let out a moan and crushed his lips against Jasper's. Edward's tongue slowly traced Jasper's lips, and he willingly opened them to Edward. Edward tasted sweeter than he could have ever imagined. He pushed Edward roughly against the nearest tree, pressing their bodies together even closer and never breaking the kiss. Edward groaned as he felt Jasper's hips grind against his own.

Jasper moved one hand to the small of Edward's back and moved the other one to unbutton Edward's shirt. Edward broke away from Jasper's lips, and he threw his head back in ecstacy. His breathing was uneven and jagged. As he slowly and teasingly unbuttoned Edward's shirt, Jasper brushed his nose along Edward's jawline and began to leave a trail of light kisses down his neck. The kisses continued down his chest and abdomen, following each of the buttons as Jasper undid them. As Jasper slowly pushed Edward's shirt from his shoulders, he raised his head to give Edward a rough and almost animalistic kiss.

Edward shakingly undid the buttons on Jasper's shirt and removed it from him. Edward wrapped his arms around Jasper's neck, and Jasper's were locked around Edward's abdomen. Jasper began to chuckle against Edward's lips.

_You started out so confident, so dominating. Nervous, darlin'? _Jasper thought, letting out a playful growl. Edward adored the way he called him darlin' and that growl. It was almost too much for him to handle. _But then again, I guess you should be. Have you ever been with anyone?_ Edward stiffened and became suddenly uncomfortable. Jasper pulled back to look at him.

"Have you?" He was a bit taken aback.

"Does it matter?" Edward asked sheepishly.

"Well... no, but I just thought you hadn't... who?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jasper wasn't going to drop the subject, though, and Edward knew it.

"Oh, come on, darlin'. It's not like it'll bother me," Jasper drawled and gave Edward a chaste kiss.

"It was a long time ago and... I mean, when you've been alive as long as we had been, you start to wonder..." Edward was nervous. Could it really be that bad? "Yeah. It's a little... weird."

"Edward..." Jasper began, but couldn't think of the words to say what needed be said. He stared into his eyes for a long moment, willing Edward to trust him, to believe that he could accept whatever it was he was afraid to say.

"It was Carlisle."

* * *

Okay! That's all for now! I will update soon, I hope! Finals are this week, so it could be a while!

What's next? Um... idk. I haven't thought that far into it yet...

Review?


	4. Explinations

A/N: Sorry it's been so long... I haven't been much in the writing mood lately. So... Here's the fun part...

I am not continuing this story. Sorry. This is all I got before I decided to quit it completely. If you want to read about some great Carlisle/Edward love, go to my other story at my profile. It's called "Better Than Fire."

I will update that one soon.

I'm also working on a new story. A comedic one with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. (No slash probably. Sorry.)

So, thanks for reading, but I'm not into this story anymore.

MAD LOVE TO ALL YOU WHO HAVE READ THIS!

Disclaimer: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS EVERYTHING!

* * *

A thousand different emotions emitted from Edward as he spoke those three words. Shame, guilt, regret, sorrow, pain, respect, love... Love. That was a the hardest emotion for Edward to allow himself to feel.

Jasper's mind was blank. He couldn't think of a response. The one thing that did come to mind was: _Carlisle?_

Edward gave a sheepish smile. "I know that sounds really strange. That's because you aren't aware of the story behind it."

"I'm listening," Jasper reluctantly replied.

"Well, there's the story Carlisle tells everyone about why I was changed. Then, there's what really happened." Edward gave a nervous smile and began. "He tells the story that my mother begged him to save me, to do what was in _his_ power to save me. That's true but there's more.

"When I first entered the hospital, I was conscious obvoiusly, which gave me a chance to get to know my caregivers, gave me a chance to get to know Carlisle. We became close while I was still conscious. To tell the truth, I developed feelings for him, and after he changed me, I found out he did too. He considered saving me, changing me, before it was certain I would die, but once my mother asked him to, he knew he had no other choice.

"For the first three years of my new life, Carlisle and I were lovers. We were content. We went about our lives. We lived in Wisconsin at the time, in Ashland. We let the outside world believe we were family, or some nonsense, to make it accepted. They thought whatever they pleased. We were too happy amongst ourselves to care of the beliefs of others.

"Our happy love affair ended in 1921 when he changed Esme. I love Esme. She's become like a mother to me, Carlisle a father, but at that time, her very existence was poison to me, to us, to our love. He fell in love with her. I was devastated, of course; I'd thought it would only be Carlisle and I for the rest of eternity, but... I couldn't bring myself to hate him, he who was a part of me, my creator. So, I stayed with them. It pained me to be away from Carlisle.

"I lived with them for 6 years. I stayed as long as I could, but one day, I realized something: he loved _her_, not _me_. He never would care for me in that way again. So, I left. This came to be known as my 'rebellious stage', when we tell everyone I rebelled against the vegetarian ways..." A chuckle. "I did sample in vigilant ways; I did kill those deserving while I was on my own, but after a few years, 4 or so, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't kill anymore or be away from my family anymore. I went back to Carlisle and Esme, my mother and my father. I had forgiven them by then. They welcomed me home. That's it."

Jasper stared at Edward for a moment. He was confused but mostly overwhelmed. The perspective he'd always had was shattered. Carlisle and Edward - the loving son and the doting father - were ex-lovers. And Esme - the perfect mother - had been the other woman - a homewrecker of sorts. His mind began to race. The pieces of the puzzle, which he had thought he'd put together properly, had been shifted, revealing the true picture hidden within the components.

Edward remained silent, alowing Jasper to let it all sink in. Jasper's mind seemed to be following a logical path. Shock, confusion, denail, consideration...

"Does anybody else know about this?" Jasper broke the silence. Strange that it would be his first question.

"Not entirely," Edward said. "Of course, Esme knows there is something, but she doesn't know what it is. Alice has an idea, but given her ability, it's hard to keep anything from her. Rose is oblivious. Emmett, though -" A pause. "- Emmett is very... perceptive. He's aware of much more than the others." He chuckled. "His mind is an interesting place."

"Do you think... Would Alice have seen..." Jasper hesitated, phrasing his question carefully. "You konw Alice's power as well as she does. Do you think she saw what happened? What we were going to do?" His last statement cause a shy smile to spread across his face. _What we might still do..._

* * *

Great note to end it on, right? So, review? And check out my other stories!!!


End file.
